


Thoughts From the Shadows Come Into the Light

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s04e20 Evidence of Things Not Seen, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-04
Updated: 2005-10-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Ron Butterfield's perspective on Josh & Donna





	1. Thoughts From the Shadows Come Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Thoughts From the Shadows Come Into the Light**

**by:** KBearASB 

**Character(s):** Ron Butterfield  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Ron Butterfield's perspective on Josh & Donna  
**Spoiler:** 4-20 Evidence of Things Not Seen  
**Written:** 2005-08-28  
**Feedback:** Feedback is a beautiful thing - thank you all. The plot bunny is enjoying all the carrots! Karen  
**Author's Note:** Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine, unlike these characters (except for Murphy, Johnson, Hanson and Torkelson, these guys I can claim) A phantom coffee mug to anyone who figures out who Abbott and Costello are. Response to June 2005 Challenge. Karen 

Part 1 

POV - Ron Butterfield 

_Nighttime - in the West Wing Secret Service bullpen (betcha didn't know they had one too! J )_

"Hey Gina, who was that last delivery for?" Ron Butterfield looked up from his paperwork at Agent Johnson's question. 

Gina Tuscano grinned - "Mr. McGarry, and judging from the aromas, I'd wager that it is poker night in the West Wing." 

"Damn - suppose there will be anything left?" Johnson queried hopefully. 

Butterfield shook his head. "Not a chance, Brian. Josh Lyman and Toby Ziegler have been scrounging for food all day - without success. I think Ms. Moss was about to lock them both in the basement conference room. She did ask me where she could get some chloroform. She did say that I shouldn't worry about a coup attempt, just a couple of missing persons." Ron chuckled and returned to his paperwork. But before long his mind strayed from his work as he thought about the people they had just been discussing. 

Poker night in the West Wing. Mr. McGarry usually catered in enough food to start his own deli. The man is a battle scarred political veteran with a soft heart and a finely-honed appreciation for the finer things in life. People who didn't know the man behind the gruff demeanor would suspect he eats small children for breakfast, yet I have seen this powerful man cry for a President and a surrogate son. I don't know what would have happened if Josh Lyman had died that night. I honestly believe that Leo McGarry would have gone off the wagon, hell, off the deep end if the worst had happened. But God was merciful that night and Josh survived. And so did Leo. 

More good came from that awful night than most people realize. In a violent way, it brought this administration closer together and they work even better than they did before. And certain relationships changed significantly that night. 

The senior staffers weren't the only ones to notice the new Moss-Lyman dynamic after the shooting. The security details assigned to the President and throughout the West Wing noticed the way Josh and Donna looked out for one another. That fateful night at GW, the agents kept one on the President and his family, and the other on 'Rolling Stone'. Whenever possible, an agent was in Donna's vicinity. Ron had been present when Mrs. Bartlet tried to get Donna to let an agent drive her home, but Donna flatly refused. As the two women continued to 'discuss' the matter, Ron quietly left the room. He arranged for an agent to shadow Ms. Moss to her apartment to insure her safe arrival. He further instructed his deputy that such surveillance of Ms. Moss was to continue until further notice. No agent assigned to this special duty questioned the assignment. Ron knew there was a risk here- while never directed at any Secret Service agent, the wrath of Donnatella Moss was legendary among the corps. Almost all the agents had a story to tell of Donna laying into Josh or Sam about some bonehead stunt or another. It was a risk worth taking - he knew, as did his agents - Josh needed Donna, and they weren't about to let anything happen to her now. 

"Sir?" Johnson was reluctant to disturb his superior but it was sweep time and he needed to report. 

Ron looked up, and his mind jumped back to the present. "Yes, Brian?" 

"I'm off to do the East Wing sweep. Murphy and Hanson have already started the West Wing." "Anything to report?" Ron asked. 

"All the usual suspects are in Mr. McGarry's study for the game - Grumpy, Flamingo, Lionheart, Abbott, Costello and Longfellow are currently playing. Yankee is in the Roosevelt Room with a job candidate. Rolling Stone is at her desk, Doorman and Alpaca are on station outside the Oval. POTUS is in the Residence." Johnson finished his summary and waited for further instructions. 

"Good enough. Go run your East Wing sweep and report back." Ron dismissed the agent. "Yes, sir." 

Ron turned to the bank of video screens adjacent to his desk - nothing unusual showed up on any of the screens. Turning back to his desk, he made a quick but precise entry of Johnson's report in the sweep log. Looking down at the entry concerning the poker game, he wondered who would be the big winner tonight. The President usually tried to bum a cigarette off the handiest agent if his luck wasn't with him. Leo was an experienced player, and the other staffers could hold their own. The new guy, Bailey, wasn't easy to read just yet. It would be interesting to hear the scuttlebutt in the morning. 

Ron's earpiece crackled as the link was activated. "Murphy to Control. Bookbag is with POTUS in the Residence." 

"Understood. Control out." Ron replied. 

"Johnson to Control. Longfellow, Grumpy and Flamingo are in the press briefing room." 

"Butterfield here - what's the situation?" 

"According to Costello - a card throwing contest from Flamingo's podium." 

"Understood - I guess. Control out." 

Ron turned back to the log book and started to make the new entries when an alert toned sounded from the intruder board. Almost simultaneously his earpiece crackled again with Johnson's voice. 

"Shots fired! Press briefing room!" 

Ron could hear the dull thud as his agents broke down the door and gained entry to the room. As he made his way to the communications bullpen, Johnson was reporting that Flamingo, Grumpy and Longfellow were uninjured. Ron gave orders to secure all personnel at current locations as he changed course and headed for the Oval Office. Nodding briefly at the secretary at the desk, he walked straight into the Oval Office. 

"Ron? What's going on?" Leo McGarry asked. 

"Who are these people?" Ron ignored Leo's question for the moment. 

"They are all codeword classified or higher, Ron. What happened?" the President asked. 

"Shots were just fired at the press room windows. CJ, Toby and Will Bailey were in there at the time." Ron stated. 

"Are they alright?" the President demanded, as a commotion began outside the office. 

"We're here sir," CJ responded shakily as she entered the room. 

"Are you alright, CJ? Toby? Will, how many fingers am I holding up?" 

"Who's Will, sir?" Will Bailey replied, managing just the right touch of humor. 

"Lt. Bailey, I'm glad you're uninjured, but it is codeword classified in here right now and I need you to wait outside in the bullpen." Leo regretted having to be so brusque with the young man, but it was necessary at the moment. 

"Of course." Will replied without hesitation and left the room. 

During the wait for the all-clear, Ron was informed of other significant incidents that prompted him to crash the West Wing until further notice. Leaving a cadre of agents posted around the Oval, he conducted his own sweep of the West Wing. He was approaching the Roosevelt Room when he saw Donna Moss standing in the darkened hallway. He halted his steps when he saw that was Donna speaking to someone on her cell phone. 

"Stanley, Donna Moss. I know it's late, but will you be available later this evening to take a call from Josh?" The tenor of her voice clued Ron into the fact that Donna had heard the shots and was worried about the implications for Josh. He waited quietly for the conversation to conclude. 

"Thank you, Stanley. No, I haven't been able to talk to him since the incident. The Secret Service held everyone at their positions till they gave the all-clear. As soon as I hang up, I'm going into the Roosevelt Room to check on him. Yeah, I would, Stanley, but I can't afford you. I'm a girl on a budget, remember? OK, thanks again. Goodbye, Stanley." Donna closed the phone and slumped wearily against the wall. Ron decided to make his presence known to the young woman. 

"Donna, are you OK?" 

"Agent Butterfield, how is the President?" Donna straightened up, trying to mask her feelings. 

Ron wasn't surprised; he had watched her misdirection for years now. 

"He's fine, Donna, and so is Josh. I had a report from one of the agents earlier. Agent Torkelson was in the hallway here when the incident occurred and he didn't hear the shots, so it's a pretty safe bet that Josh couldn't hear the shots." Ron hoped his words would calm the young woman, but one never knew. 

"I understand, but I need to make sure for myself. Can you understand that?" Donna looked at the tall agent, hoping that he would assume she was simply concerned for her boss's well-being and nothing more. 

Ron nodded slowly, then paused. After a short inner debate, he made a decision. "I think Dr. Keyworth would agree with what I'm about to say. PTSD has primary and secondary victims. Those who suffer the trauma, and the loved ones who try to help the victim." Ron paused and waited for Donna to react. 

Donna's eyes widened in shock, then softened with understanding. "When did you know about Josh, Ron?" 

"It wasn't long after he returned to work. Don't misunderstand, it wasn't easy to pick up - Josh is very skilled at hiding things such as emotions, but just before Christmas the cracks were starting to show, which is when you convinced Leo to do something. It may seem like you didn't act fast enough, but I think Dr. Keyworth would tell you the same thing - Josh didn't make it easy, for any of us." 

"True." 

"And because you did act, you did go to Leo, you may have saved Josh's life again." 

"Again?" 

"I think you know exactly what I mean, Donna. You weren't the only one holding a vigil at GW for fourteen days." 

"Ron, what are you saying?" 

"That for those fourteen days I had a detail assigned to you to monitor YOUR well-being. I even took a turn on your detail. And after Josh went home, as well. I consulted with Dr. Bartlet on what to look for as far as exhaustion and other conditions. We had your back, Donna. Remember your argument with Dr. Bartlet when she wanted a driver to take you home? I was there, and I watched you take on a very persuasive lady and win the fight, but I also saw the toll it was exacting on you to hold everything together. I also was in the room when Josh woke up, Donna. I heard the note of panic in his voice as he asked Leo about you, and the relief when he heard that you were okay. After that, there was no way in hell that I was going to let anything happen to you. Not when Josh needed you the most, and you needed him, even though neither one of you would have admitted it then. So I assigned a covert detail and had you monitored whenever possible. And I would do it again, because even though emotions in my business can cloud one's judgment, sometimes following the heart instead of the head is the right thing to do." 

Donna stared at Ron, amazed at the passion evident in his voice. "I don't know what to say, Ron. This is a lot to process right now, but I need your continued discretion concerning all of this. And thank you for all you have done. Does anyone ever thank you guys?" Donna asked, a quizzical tilt to her head. 

Ron smiled ruefully as he replied, "Not near enough, but we didn't take the job for the pat on the back." 

Donna smiled in return. "I'm glad you're here, though. You guys do good work." 

Ron bowed. "Thank you, Ms. Moss." 

"You're welcome, Agent Butterfield." 

"Now, I believe you were about to check on the 'well-being' of Mr. Lyman?" Ron queried with a hint of innuendo in his voice. 

"Why, yes, I was. Thank you for reminding me that I still have a job to do." Donna quipped. 

Ron just shook his head and started to walk away. Then he turned back to Donna. 

"Donna?" 

"Yes?" 

"Take good care of him." 

She smiled shyly, understanding his meaning. 

"I'm trying." She replied softly. 

"You do good work too." Ron gave her a wink and walked away down the shadowy hall. 

Donna stood in the hall, watching as the tall man walked away, a tear coursing down her cheek. 


	2. Thoughts From the Shadows Come Into the Light 2

**Thoughts From the Shadows Come Into the Light**

**by:** KBearASB 

**Character(s):** Ron Butterfield  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Ron Butterfield's perspective on Josh & Donna  
**Spoiler:** 4-20 Evidence of Things Not Seen  
**Written:** 2005-08-28  
**Feedback:** Feedback is a beautiful thing - thank you all. The plot bunny is enjoying all the carrots! Karen  
**Author's Note:** Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine, unlike these characters (except for Murphy, Johnson, Hanson and Torkelson, these guys I can claim) A phantom coffee mug to anyone who figures out who Abbott and Costello are. Response to June 2005 Challenge. Karen 

* * *

Part II 

THAT SAME NIGHT 

Ron smiled to himself as he walked the halls of the West Wing. He hadn't planned to tell anyone what he knew, certainly never Donna or Josh, although he was glad *she* knew. It might just ease her conscience a bit to know that someone had her best interests at heart. And how typical had her response been - bringing the lightest touch of humor into play at the right time. He could certainly understand why Josh Lyman was so protective of her - she was a special person, someone to cherish. 

Ron returned to his office and logged in his own sweep report. He then settled in to write down the salient details of the crash report for polishing later. An hour passed while he completed the paperwork. Just after midnight his earpiece crackled with an incoming transmission. 

"Johnson to Control - Yankee has returned to his office, Visitor has left the building." 

"Control to Johnson - what is the status of Rolling Stone?" 

"Rolling Stone is asleep in Yankee's office. He just found her." 

"Understood. Control out." 

Butterfield leaned back in his chair - he knew Josh would be reluctant to disturb Donna, and he wouldn't let her stay alone in the office. It was a safe bet that Josh would soon be wandering the deserted halls of the West Wing. Ron had seen it before when Josh was bothered by something important. He would roam the halls, returning to check on Donna periodically. After two or three trips around the Wing, Josh would return to his office and attempt to work, only to end up sitting in his chair watching over Donna. Ron and the other agents had seen the routine countless times. Invariably Donna would wake up in a couple hours, at which time the weary staffers would pack up and head for home. 

He glanced at the clock - it was time for another sweep. He left the control center, leaving Agent Torkelson on station. Ron started his sweep at the Oval Office - all was quiet there. The next leg of his circuit brought Ron down by Josh's office. Josh was sitting out in the bullpen at Donna's desk. He looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps to discover Ron Butterfield coming his way. 

"Hello Josh. How are you doing this evening?" Ron asked as he stopped at the desk. 

"Hey, Ron. I'm fine, how about you?" Josh replied, trying to appear relaxed, but failing as usual. 

"I'm good, thanks. Did Donna go home?" 

"No, the thing tonight shook her up pretty good. She fell asleep in my office about an hour ago, and I haven't had the heart to wake her." Josh's gaze strayed in the direction of his office where his assistant was sleeping, unaware of just how apparent his concern was to Ron. 

"I know, I talked to her right after we apprehended the shooter. She tried to assure me that she was fine, but I could tell the incident had bothered her." Ron informed Josh, watching the other man's reaction with keen interest. 

Josh spun back to face the other man. "She wasn't near the press room when it happened, was she?" 

Ron caught a note of panic in Josh's voice, a note eerily similar to the day Josh woke up in the hospital. 

"No, Josh, she was in the Mess at the time. She was perfectly safe, but it wasn't her safety that she was concerned about. She was very determined to get back upstairs. Agent Murphy had his hands full." Ron smiled slightly - Kelton Murphy was 6'5" and solidly built, handling Donna Moss should have been fairly routine, and any other time it might have been. But not tonight, not when shots were fired at the building. Murphy had reported that Ms. Moss had made some rather interesting anatomical suggestions in hopes of persuading the agent to let her get back upstairs. Kelton had joined a select fraternity that night - the wrath of Donnatella Moss had been directed at the Secret Service. 

The smile did not go unnoticed by Josh. "What did she do, Ron? Please tell me she didn't assault a Secret Service agent." Josh pleaded, eyes half-closed, hoping against hope that Ron's answer wouldn't lead to a thing. CJ would absolutely kill him, if Leo didn't first. 

"Relax, Josh. It's not a problem. Her reaction is perfectly understandable given the circumstances. And Agent Murphy didn't take it personally, he knows the situation." Ron paused. 

"The situation? What do you mean?" Josh was wary now, wondering if there was something he had missed along the way. 

Ron looked steadily at the younger man. "Agent Murphy was at GW." 

Josh was puzzled by the agent's quiet statement. "There were a lot of agents there that night, Ron." 

"Yes, but Murphy had a special assignment that began once you came out of surgery and woke up." 

"*After* I woke up?" 

Ron weighed the question in his mind. 'It seems tonight is the night for confession' he thought to himself. Hopefully Josh would handle this as well as Donna had - his mood didn't seem to be volatile so there was a chance this could work out well. 

Ron spoke quietly. "I was there when she came to the hospital, when Toby told her what your status was. I watched that young woman almost crumble from shock, then turn right around and take up a vigil outside the operating room. She spoke very little, refused rest or food, her attention focused solely on what was happening in the surgery suite. When they moved you from recovery to the ICU, I accompanied the President and Leo McGarry to your unit. When you woke up, you were very agitated about Donna, you were scared for her well-being. You didn't calm down until Leo told you she was alright, that she hadn't been at Rosslyn. They promised you that you would see her later on and you relaxed completely. I stepped out to confer with Dr. Bartlet, only to find her and Donna in a 'discussion' about Donna allowing an agent to drive her home. Donna won that round with Dr. Bartlet, she flat out refused. What Donna didn't know was that I had overheard their argument. I made arrangements for a covert detail to insure Ms. Moss's safety and well-being. Agent Murphy was the first agent to volunteer for the detail. He advised me at that point that all the agents stationed at GW had already decided amongst themselves to monitor Ms. Moss as much as possible." 

Josh was stunned by the information he was receiving. CJ and the others had never really told him how Donna had reacted to the news of his injuries, although the events of last Christmas now made more sense to him. He had always thought that Donna's concern was largely based on their boss/employee relationship, but now things were clearer. Joey's comment about 100 Donnas was crystal clear to Josh now. 

"Why did they do that, Ron? Donna isn't a senior staff member, why put a detail on her?" 

"You have to understand something, Josh. Most of these men and women have been here since the beginning of the Bartlet administration. We keep an eye on everyone in this building, regardless of their title or position. I guess you could say that we have become fond of most of you, and that makes protecting you even more important to all of us. We notice things, even those things that people desperately try to hide for fear of hurting the President or anyone else. Things that should be celebrated and cherished, not hidden. I never questioned my decision to assign a detail to Ms. Moss without her knowledge. Her focus was elsewhere and that made it easier for the agents to function. I conferred with Dr. Bartlet and the agents were instructed to watch for signs that Ms. Moss was pushing herself too hard. If anything happened, the detail agent was to inform me immediately and I would advise Dr. Bartlet. Thankfully that wasn't necessary, but we were ready." Ron's voice was filled with a firm conviction that the actions taken had been correct in every way. 

Josh was truly amazed. The enormity of Ron's statement was staggering. For all intents and purposes, Ron Butterfield had just told him that the Secret Service had tacitly acknowledged the reality of the Moss/Lyman dynamic and would do its collective best to ensure the survival of that dynamic. A sobering thought suddenly interrupted Josh's reverie. 

"Ron, does Donna know any of this?" 

"Yes, we had a similar discussion outside the Roosevelt Room earlier this evening." Ron admitted. 

"What did she say? How did she take it?" 

"I'm sorry, Josh, I can't tell you that. I suggest you talk with Ms. Moss about the matter." Ron couldn't resist tweaking Josh just a bit. After all, it had been a long night, he needed a little fun. 

"Ron! That's not fair, you can't just spring this on me and then leave me hanging!" Josh spluttered, annoyed that the older man had seemingly slipped back into "Stoic Agent Mode". 

"Josh, I'll say this much. Take care of each other, and we'll take care of the rest of it. We have your backs." Ron replied. 

"I thought the Secret Service wasn't supposed to get involved with the protectees?" Josh said. 

"I wouldn't say that we are involved, per se. I'd say that we are acting more as 'facilitators' in this particular matter." Ron paused, then decided to plunge ahead. 

"Don't miss your chance, Josh. The price would be too much to pay." Ron said quietly. 

Josh considered the older man's words, then nodded. "I would have to agree with that assessment, Agent Butterfield." 

"Good, then take the next step, Josh." 

"I think I will. Thank you Ron." 

"Just doing my job, Josh. You're welcome." 

"Josh?" Both men turned in the direction of Josh's office to find Donna standing in the doorway. She was leaning against the door frame, trying valiantly to stay upright. 

"Donna, are you okay?" Josh walked over to her, completely forgetting Ron for the moment. 

"What time is it?" Donna asked groggily, not looking forward to the answer. 

"Just about 1 a.m. - do you feel up to going home now?" Josh gently brushed a stray strand of hair away from Donna's face. 

"Yeah, can you drive me home? I don't think I should drive." The end of Donna's statement was punctuated by an enormous yawn as she laid her head on Josh's shoulder. 

Ron spoke quietly so he wouldn't startle Donna. "If you'd like, I can arrange for a driver to take you both home. You have both had a long day." 

Donna's eyes popped open as Ron's voice penetrated her foggy brain. "Oh! Agent Butterfield, I didn't see you there. I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" 

Ron shook his head. "Not at all, Donna. Why don't you two get your things together and I'll have the driver meet you in the Northwest Lobby?" 

"Thanks, Ron, that's probably a good idea." Josh said as Donna went back into the office to retrieve Josh's backpack. 

"Oh, and Ron? About the other thing tonight? Thanks for that too." Josh smiled at the older man. 

"No thanks necessary, Josh. It's what we do." Ron replied modestly. 

"Just so you know, it is appreciated." Josh insisted. 

"Thank you." Ron nodded to Josh and then left the bullpen. 

Ron activated his link and arranged the car and driver as he walked back to the Control Center. Agent Torkelson was checking the monitors when Ron entered the bullpen. "Anything interesting happening?" Torkelson asked his superior. 

Ron sat down at his desk before answering. "Yankee and Rolling Stone are being taken home by Murphy and Tuscano." 

Pulling the sweep log towards him, Agent Butterfield began to update it. While the entry was seemingly void of context or meaning, it would remind him of a night when out of chaos came understanding. He threw down his pen and leaned his head back against his chair and closed his eyes. The respite was brief, his earpiece crackled to life once again. 

"Murphy to Control. The packages have been safely delivered." 

"Control here - one destination or two?" 

"One - Harvard." 

"Understood. Return to base. Good work." 

"Murphy out." 

Ron Butterfield permitted himself a small smile. It would seem that tonight's events might just lead to something good, something that needed to find the light of day. He had done his duty, now it was time to step back and resume his vigil. 


	3. Thoughts From the Shadows Come Into the Light 3

**Thoughts From the Shadows Come Into the Light**

**by:** KBearASB 

**Character(s):** Ron Butterfield  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Ron Butterfield's perspective on Josh & Donna  
**Spoiler:** 4-20 Evidence of Things Not Seen  
**Written:** 2005-08-28  
**Feedback:** Feedback is a beautiful thing - thank you all. The plot bunny is enjoying all the carrots! Karen  
**Author's Note:** Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine, unlike these characters (except for Murphy, Johnson, Hanson and Torkelson, these guys I can claim) A phantom coffee mug to anyone who figures out who Abbott and Costello are. Response to June 2005 Challenge. Karen 

* * *

Part III 

He just happened to be returning to the West Wing after briefing President Bartlet in the Residence. The late October evening had lured him outside and he decided a detour through the Sculpture Garden was in order. It was one of his favorite places on the grounds. The Calder piece was his favorite - the way it gracefully arched towards the heavens, much like the aspirations of man - ever-reaching, ever questing. The spot lights had yet to turn on, the piece was bathed in the last of the evening's sunset, which cast a coppery glow throughout the garden. 

'Well, well, what do we have here?' The tall man smiled to himself as he watched the scene unfolding before him. 'I think I just might get to see something special.' He assumed a surveillance position under a flaming red maple tree to watch and wait. 

The two people on the bench were absorbed in each other, oblivious to all else. Josh and Donna were sitting facing the Calder. Josh was straddling the bench, his arms wrapped around Donna's waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. Donna's hands were lightly resting on Josh's arm, her eyes closed and a soft smile gracing her face. 

'I'll be. It would seem that these two have finally admitted what the rest of us already knew. Good for them.' 

Ron Butterfield was about to continue his walk back to the West Wing when he noticed Josh changing his position. The agent watched silently from the walkway as Josh slid off the bench to kneel in front of Donna. Josh reached out and gently clasped Donna's hands with his own. Ron was too far away to hear the actual words but he had a pretty strong hunch about what was being said. His hopes were confirmed as Donna nodded her head joyously. Josh presented Donna with the ring just then, the diamond catching the dying rays of sunlight, bathing it in a fiery glow. Once the ring was secure on her finger, Donna collapsed into Josh's embrace, her face streaked with tears of joy. Josh returned her hug and then leaned back to brush the tears out of Donna's eye. The exquisite tenderness of Josh's action was mesmerizing. Ron's focus was broken by the crackle of the commlink. 

"Eagle is back in the Oval." 

"Understood. Butterfield out." 

Ron looked over at the couple again. Josh had returned to the bench, now sitting next to Donna, one arm around her waist. Ron decided to make his presence known, and started down the path to the Calder. He stopped a few feet away before addressing the couple. 

"Good evening, Donna, Josh. Nice night for a stroll in the garden, isn't it?" 

"Why yes it is, Ron, yes it is." Josh replied with a smug grin. 

"Donna, is everything OK? Josh hasn't done anything stupid, has he?" Ron wasn't above tweaking Josh once in a while ever since he tried to light that fire in the Mural Room. 

"Actually Ron, everything is finally right." Donna replied with a brilliant smile. 

"Well, may I be the first to offer my congratulations." Ron smiled. 

"You saw what happened?" Josh quirked an eyebrow at the agent. 

"Josh, you of all people should know that very little goes on around here that I don't know about." Ron replied with a grin. 

"Ron, are you willing to 'forget' what you saw? We want to tell people in our own way." Donna looked at the agent hopefully, slightly worried that the West Wing grapevine might activate before they were ready. 

Well, Donna, I'd rather not forget this particular moment for personal reasons. However, I will treat this information as 'need to know' on one condition." As Ron spoke he assumed his so-called 'Annoyingly Stoic Agent' posture. Josh tensed, not sure what was coming. 

"I see. That would depend on the terms, Ron." Donna wasn't afraid to take on the head of the President's security detail; she'd done so before successfully. 

Ron's stoic façade never wavered. 

"The terms are as follows: One, I get to dance with the bride." 

"As many times as you want." Donna responded without hesitation. 

Josh blinked as he realized he had been holding his breath. 

"That's it?!? That's all you want?" Josh spluttered, at a loss for words. 

"Josh, close your mouth and nod your head yes." Donna smirked. 

Ron chuckled as Josh complied instantly with Donna's instructions. 

"Excellent - Donna, I'll await your permission to declassify this information." 

Donna nodded, a grateful smile on her face. 

"Ron, just one thing." Donna said as she stood up to face the agent. 

"Yes, Donna?" 

"Thank you," she said as she raised up on tiptoe to place a swift kiss on Ron's cheek. She stepped back into Josh's embrace, savoring the slightly flustered look on the agent's face. 

Ron took a step back and sketched a shallow bow to the couple. 

"You are more than welcome, Ms. Moss. Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to my office. And again, congratulations." With that, Ron Butterfield started to walk away. After only a few steps he paused and turned back to the couple. 

"Josh, the next time you want to put a goat in someone's office, please make sure my deputy is on duty, not me, okay?" 

"Sure thing, Ron." Josh replied sheepishly as Donna giggled. 

Ron nodded and continued walking. His thoughts returned to the scene he had just witnessed. It was a culmination that almost never happened. 

Rosslyn, Mrs. Landingham, the MS, Gaza - all of it, blow after blow. Josh and Donna had made it through because they had each other. Even though Ron hadn't seen Josh while he had held vigil over Donna in Germany, he could well imagine it. 

'Lesser people would have given up long ago, wouldn't have managed to hang in there this long. But Josh and Donna aren't "normal people", they were survivors who were fortunate enough to find each other and hang on to something special. It was a bit of a shame that so much had to happen to them before they were able to finally admit to what everyone around here had known for years.' 

Ron smiled to himself again. His last conclusion was flawed, he realized. Josh and Donna hadn't been oblivious to the emotions all this time. No, they had known all along that they couldn't act on their feeling. So they resorted to a routine of banter and misdirection, a routine that fooled just about everyone else. Not everyone was witness to the late night work sessions that often became 'sleep sessions'. Sleep sessions for which the late-night duty agents had been given specific orders. Orders that included an agent detail to ensure their safe arrival home. Orders that had been handed down by Leo McGarry shortly after Rosslyn and readily agreed to by Ron. Leo was probably one of the few who realized the situation early on. Ron himself saw the proof that horrible night at GW, so when Leo had summoned him in to discuss a plan, Ron had no qualms about the idea. 

Yes, Josh and Donna had known what the stakes had been. The price they had paid had almost been too high, but they had survived. Good Lord willing, they would be able to face whatever new challenges life had in store. 

Ron returned to the Command Center, collected his messages from the watch officer and went into his office. After dispensing with the handful of messages, he opened the sweep log and made his entry. 

21 October 2004  
Butterfield sweep report: 

Conducted routine sweep from the Residence through the Sculpture Garden. Yankee and Rolling Stone observed in Sculpture Garden at 1630 hours. Continued sweep through West Wing garden and Northwest Lobby. Returned to Command Center at 1650 hours. 

Agents Torkelson, Murphy and Johnson on continuous sweep duty. 

Agents Davis, Hall and Munroe currently deployed with Eagle. 

All systems functioning, green across the board. 

RB, Chief Agent, POTUS detail 1700 hours. 

Ron threw down the pen and smiled. It would be enjoyable to watch as the rest of the story progressed. He would wait for Donna's signal, as he had promised. After all, knowing how to keep a secret was one of his many talents. 

After all, a good agent needs to have a hobby he enjoys. 


	4. Thoughts From the Shadows Come Into the Light 4

**Thoughts From the Shadows Come Into the Light**

**by:** KBearASB 

**Character(s):** Ron Butterfield  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Ron Butterfield's perspective on Josh & Donna  
**Spoiler:** 4-20 Evidence of Things Not Seen  
**Written:** 2005-08-28  
**Feedback:** Feedback is a beautiful thing - thank you all. The plot bunny is enjoying all the carrots! Karen  
**Author's Note:** Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine, unlike these characters (except for Murphy, Johnson, Hanson and Torkelson, these guys I can claim) A phantom coffee mug to anyone who figures out who Abbott and Costello are. Response to June 2005 Challenge. Karen 

* * *

Epilogue 

The day had dawned bright and clear. After almost a full week of rainy weather, DC finally was basking in all out sunshine. And the results in the Rose Garden were spectacular. It was as if a black and white world had blossomed into brilliant living color. Besides the beneficial results experienced amongst the flora, the sunshine managed to work magic on a select cadre of people. The promise of better weather eased the worries of a certain bride-to-be, which in turn allowed her bridal party and fiancé to relax a little as well. Only one person did not wholeheartedly embrace the improved weather - for it meant the festivities were back on schedule for Plan A - an outdoor wedding. Given the high-profile guest list, an indoor wedding would have been more manageable from a security standpoint, but the closet romantic in charge of security knew what a formidable force he had to deal with. The bride's heart was set on using the Rose Garden even though her more pragmatic side understood the ramifications. He didn't want to disappoint her, but he knew where his duty lay - and he knew she understood his dilemma. 

He would try to make it all work - she deserved that much, both of them did. 

And he had two weeks to figure something out. 

The big day finally was at hand. Up in the Residence, a bevy of stunningly beautiful women were seeing to several last minute details while their male counterparts were sequestered in the Mural Room awaiting the appointed hour of the nuptials. 

Ron Butterfield had worked his special brand of magic once again - he had succeeded in devising a plan that would ensure the safety of the VIPs while allowing the bulk of the wedding details to proceed without restriction. The few changes he had to insist on were readily agreed to, Donnatella Moss wasn't a fool. Ron smiled as he recalled his meeting with Donna to discuss the solutions he had developed. While she had been disappointed that the Secret Service had nixed a totally open air event, she understood why. The seating area as well as the buffet table and dance floor would be under a large canopy. After Rosslyn, the President rarely entered and exited buildings into the open air and even though this was the White House, Ron wasn't taking any chances. Donna and Josh would say their vows under God's own sunshine, but everyone else could leave the sunscreen at home, so to speak. 

Ron caught up with Leo just outside the Mural Room. 

"Is everything ready, Ron?" Leo asked. 

Ron smiled at the older gentleman. "Yes, Leo, everyone is on station and ready to go. Now all we need is the bridal party. How is Josh doing?" 

Leo chuckled. "Josh is a man conflicted - he can't wait to marry Donna in his heart, but I think part of his brain is trying to convince him to bolt." 

"In other words, he's looking like a deer in the headlights." 

"Yup." 

"Should I assign a detail to make sure he's on time?" Ron offered with a grin. 

"Nah, Abbey's in there right now informing him that while the 82nd Airborne may work for her husband, SHE has a more powerful force at her disposal should he EVER hurt Donna." 

"The Sisterhood." the agent stated with just a hint of a shudder. 

Leo arched his eyebrows at the younger man in genuine surprise. 

"I didn't realize you were aware of that, Ron." 

"Leo, throughout this Administration I have seen and learned a great many things, not the least of which is that the women who work here are just as intelligent, cunning and resourceful as the men, maybe more so. I have CJ watched work the press like a genius, Ginger and Bonnie keep Toby in line. I have been amazed at the efficiency and brilliance of Carol and Margaret as they keep all the balls in the air. I have mourned for a woman who had the wits and spunk to sass a President. And I was there that awful night and could only watch and listen in amazement as Donna Moss went toe to toe with Abbey Bartlet and win, then hold an endless vigil till the person she cared for came back to us." 

"Yes, Leo, I've been aware of the Sisterhood for some time now. They are intelligent, fiercely protective and have the ability to be utterly diabolical. I may offer them a posting as a counter-intelligence unit after the President leaves office. Individually, each is a force of nature - collectively, well, we mere males don't stand a chance." 

Leo nodded his head thoughtfully at the agent's words. 

"Well, Ron, it always makes me feel better to have another believer added to the ranks. There's always safety in numbers. Welcome to the club." 

"The club, Leo?" 

"Ron, the Sisterhood has been scaring the hell out of the rest of us for years. You have just joined the select fraternity of the Brotherhood - a band of mere males brought together by one common thread." 

"Fear of the Sisterhood?" Ron guessed. 

"Fear is too mild a term, my friend. On the whole, we live in abject terror of incurring their wrath." Leo admitted ruefully. 

"In other words, the 82nd Airborne doesn't have a prayer." Ron said. 

"You got it." Leo checked his watch and grimaced. "And today would be THE worst possible day to anger the Sisterhood so I'd better get Josh and the guys to the Rose Garden or Donna, Abbey, CJ and Zoe, in that order, will skin me alive." 

Ron shook his head. "They really have you spooked, don't they?" "Have you ever seen Donna grab Josh's ear?@! She yanks!!! And CJ can inflict great bodily harm with just a file folder. And do I really need to remind you that Abbey is a surgeon?" Leo replied tartly. 

"Ouch, I see your point. We'd better move." 

"Exactly." 

A few hours later, the reception was in full swing. The wedding came off flawlessly, Josh had surprised Donna, and everyone else, with a wedding oath that he had written himself. The soul of a poet poured forth with the words he spoke to Donna, and the smile he earned from his new bride told him he had done just fine. The kiss was a source of great amusement for the guests and it wasn't till the President threatened to have the Secret Service separate them that the newlyweds finally came up for air. 

Once the photographers were done, dinner was served. The White House kitchen staff had done themselves proud. While such extensive use of government property and staff rankled more than a few Republican hackles, the Bartlets and Leo had made it perfectly clear that they would reimburse the taxpayers, who by the way hadn't made near the fuss about cost as the Republicans had. In fact, thanks to timing and CJ's talent for spin, the Josh and Donna story made for great press. The Republicans realized that continued sniping would only serve to paint them into a very bad corner, so they dropped the barrage quickly. 

Ron watched from the sidelines as the first dance took place. Josh and Donna only had eyes for each other as they floated around the floor. Then it was time for the parents to join them, father & daughter, mother & son. As the song finished, Sam stepped to the microphone. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of Josh and Donna, I welcome you to the Rose Garden. I hope everyone enjoyed their dinner and that you'll all take a turn or two on the dance floor. I promise to try not to step on anyone's toes." Sam paused while the crowd laughed and then he turned towards Josh and Donna with a champagne flute in his hand. 

"Josh, Donna, I'm very happy to be standing here today. As we all know, good things come to those who wait. Some of us just have to wait longer than others. You are living proof of that. We all know the struggles and obstacles you have both faced in the last few years. We know the successes, the joys as well. We watched you both fight for your lives, watched you fight with each other and for each other. Most of us saw what you were destined to be early on, and we waited for you to figure it out. And waited, and waited…" Sam grinned as the crowd chuckled, certain members rolling their eyes and nodding vigorously in agreement with Sam's words. 

"But seriously, you two have come along way from those early days in Manchester. Part of the way, you each walked alone, but most of the time you walked together and shared a path. The day that you two finally realized where you belonged, well, that was one of the happiest days of MY life, I can tell you. "To Donna and Josh, may your lives be full and happy, stay strong and supportive, and never settle for less than the best. Love each other. Be patient, care for each other. Never forget your past and embrace your future with all you have. Be happy, my friends. To Josh and Donna.!" 

Various terms of congratulations greeted the end of Sam's toast. Sam raised his glass toward Donna and Josh with a fond smile. They raised their glasses in salute to their friend then to each other. 

For the next hour Josh and Donna made the rounds visiting their guests in between dance requests. The Bartlets stole their dances early on then quietly melted into the background so as to not steal the spotlight from the young couple. Ron Butterfield had relinquished operational control to Dave Van Smythe directly after dinner. While not unheard of, such a handover rarely occurred. But this was a very special occasion and Ron had a marker to collect. He had briefed the President and Leo about the matter and had received their approval for his plan. They had been surprised and amused about the incident in the Sculpture Garden - surprised that Josh had made it such a wonderful experience for Donna; amused at the bargain Ron had made for his cooperation. Leo and the President fully intended to watch Ron claim his dance. 

Ron was a patient man who knew how to pick his spots. Josh and Donna had just taken the dance floor as the opening bars of _Unchained Melody_ began. Ron walked over to the couple and smartly tapped Josh on the shoulder. Josh turned to see who dared to cut in, then smiled when he saw who was there. Without a word Josh placed Donna's hand in Ron's and retired to the edge of the dance floor. Donna smiled at Ron as he led her expertly around the dance floor. 

"Well, Donna, has today been everything you hoped for?" 

"Oh, Ron, I don't know when I've been happier." Donna replied with a brilliant smile. 

"I'm very glad to here that. You and Josh deserve to be happy." 

"Well, we do have you to thank for helping keep our secret. If you hadn't been willing to keep our secret…" Donna's voice trailed off as Ron shook his head. 

"It wasn't a matter of being willing to keep my mouth shut. I was honored that you both trusted me with the knowledge. I would not have shared that knowledge with anyone, not even the President. Do you want to know a secret?" Ron asked. 

Donna nodded, wondering just what he had to share with her. 

"Leo bet the President that Josh would propose to you before the end of the Administration, and that his proposal would be so totally un-Josh that no one would believe Josh when he described what happened. We were in the limo at the time, on the way back from Air Force One, when they made the bet. The President said that it was a lousy bet because there probably wouldn't be any witnesses, but he made the bet anyway. I couldn't help myself, I started to chuckle right then and there. The President wanted to know what was so funny, and I just told him that one of the agents on the commlink had made a rather humorous comment concerning the goat in Will Bailey's office. The President accepted my explanation and returned to his discussion with Leo. I had to resist the urge to tell Leo that he'd won the bet already." Ron smiled down at Donna as he watched her nimble mind work things out. 

She started to chuckle at the implications of Ron's story. "So what were the terms of the bet?" 

"If Leo won, the President could not make him play chess for three months. If the President won, not only would Leo have to play chess twice a week for three months, he would also have to take "Cheese Day meetings" instead of Josh." 

"Leo is a very lucky man, remind me to never play poker with him. That kind of luck is something you don't mess with." Donna said. 

"I couldn't agree with you more." 

"So when did they settle the bet?" 

"Actually they haven't yet, because no one has asked the question yet." Ron said. 

"Well, why don't we go fix that, I'd like to share the joy, don't you think?" Donna smiled, just a touch of deviltry evident in her blue eyes. 

Ron grinned right back. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Why don't you fetch Josh and I'll round up Leo and bring him to the President." 

They parted and embarked on their assignments. When the little group had gathered at the President's table, Leo turned to Ron. 

"What's up, Ron?" 

"Well, Leo, it concerns your wager with the President." 

"The bet about the proposal?" 

The President leaned forward eagerly. He always suspected that the tall agent had a romantic streak as well as a good sense of humor. 

"Yes, Leo. Have you asked Josh about the proposal?" 

"No." 

"Well, why don't you?" 

"Now?!?" Leo was not sure what was happening here. 

"Yes sir." 

What the hell, Leo thought, and turned to his deputy, who happened to be grinning hugely. 

"Josh, just how, where and when did you propose to Donna?" "In the Sculpture Garden, at sunset, in October, down on one knee by the Calder." Josh replied, a soft smile on his face as he remembered the moment. He squeezed Donna's hand gently and she smiled in return. 

"Well, that's what he says he did. I told you it was a lousy bet, Leo, because other than Donna there wouldn't be any witnesses." The President pointed out, hoping that the bet would be null and void - he'd really hate not being able to torment Leo at chess for three whole months. 

"Mr. President, I hate to break this to you, but there actually was a witness, other than Donna." Josh spoke up, unaware that he was about to really ruin the President's fun for the evening. 

"What!!?? Josh, are you telling me that you arranged for someone to watch you propose to Donna?" the President blustered. 

"No sir, I had planned for the moment to be private, but as usual my plans didn't quite work out." Josh replied ruefully. 

"Well, who was the witness then, CJ, Toby?" Leo was getting curious now. 

"Actually, sir, it was me." Ron was the last person the President expected to answer. 

"Ron!! It was YOU????" How long have you known?" The President started to get the feeling that he probably didn't really want to know the answer. 

Ron glanced over at Donna who nodded her permission for him to answer. 

"Well, sir, I've known since before the bet was made." Ron waited for the realization to sink in. It didn't take that long. 

"That's what you were laughing about in the limo!!" Leo crowed while the President shook his head sadly. 

"And here I thought that all along you were on my side, Ron. You're fired." the President groused. 

Ron just shook his head. "Sorry, sir, but to borrow from Donna's lexicon, my answer must be 'Impervious!'." 

"Alright then. Leo, you are off the hook until, let's see, today's June 22, so until September 23 you are granted a reprieve from playing chess with me, then your ass is mine. Now I have to find someone new to torment. Ron, I don't suppose you know how to play chess, do you?" the President inquired hopefully. 

Ron just chuckled. "Sorry, sir, no I do not." 

The President waved his hand in defeat. 

"Yeah, it figures. Get outta here, Ron." 

Ron bowed slightly toward the President. "Yes, sir. I believe Mrs. Lyman and I have a dance to finish." With that, he bowed towards Donna, holding out his arm to Donna and with a demure smile, Donna took his arm and they returned to the dance floor. 

"Josh, just one question." 

"Yes, Mr. President?" 

"What did you have to promise in order to get Ron to keep your secret?" 

"Just one thing, actually, sir." Josh replied happily. 

"Really? What?" 

Josh pointed to the dance floor. 

"That." 

Leo and the President didn't quite follow his meaning. 

"All he asked was a dance with Donna at the wedding, nothing more. He kept his end of the bargain, now Donna is keeping ours." Josh explained proudly. "Well, I'll be damned. Who'd have thought that Ron Butterfield was a closet romantic?" Leo mused. 

"Leo, I've come to discover that Ron Butterfield is a man of many talents and is a very observant man. I'm glad his is on our side, he would make a formidable opponent. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I will go dance with my wife." Josh paused, savoring the words he just used to describe Donna. 

The two older gentlemen watched as Josh approached his wife and reclaimed her from the tall security agent. They watched with benevolent interest as Ron Butterfield kissed Donna on the cheek before returning her to the arms of her husband. Ron quietly moved off to the edge of the dance floor, eventually blending into the crowd, ever vigilant of the people he had sworn to protect. It wasn't long before Ron was lost to the view of the two gentlemen, but they were secure in the knowledge that the tall agent was once again standing watch in the shadows, not only watching over the President and his family, but also watching over the rest of the 'family' of the West Wing. 

THE END. 


End file.
